The Brunch Bunch
by CelticMagic
Summary: A group of kids from different social circles are stuck in a Saturday detention in a library. They take turns retelling the events that got them in detention to make the time go by faster. Will the kids be closer friends after this is all said and done, or is this just any other detention session?


**And So It Begins...**

"Is this everyone?"

"Looks to be."

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"Ugh... that's another two days of detention for you, Mr. Takaishi...or Ishida. I can't tell. You're both dopey."

"I'm TK...but now that I think about, I probably should have lied and said I was Matt, right?"

"Just go sit down at that table with everyone else."

* * *

"Just so everyone knows, it's not my fault I'm here! Just for the record! I did absolutely nothing wrong here!" Joe held his hands up.

"Same here," Izzy scoffed.

"You can say that again," Sora snorted.

"Please! It's not like I did anything wrong either!" Tai said.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sora gasped.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but I feel like I got screwed over big time! I thought I could count on a friend here, but nope!" Matt said. "This is literally like Orange is the New Black, where the dark-haired person in glasses sells out the cute blonde for less jail time and they end up in prison together. But FYI Joe, we're not becoming prison lovers! Because unlike Piper, I love myself too much to be okay with having my diddily played-"

"I don't want to play with your...or anyone else's anything, thank you very much," Joe frowned.

"Playing hard to get, I see. It's okay. I'm not hurt about that. I'm just hurt you dragged me down to your level," Matt shrugged.

"Why you little-"

"Whatever. That's not as tragic as having your baby daddy kill your one and only child," Mimi shot Izzy a look.

"Excuse me?" Izzy crossed his arms. "Me kill Davonte? I was the one taking care of him while you were out doing god knows what!"

"Look! There he goes accusing me! Because apparently it's against the law for mommies to have fun!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Tai, can we agree on one thing? Whatever everyone else is going through sounds a lot crazier than what we did? And all we did was start a 'gang' war," Sora whispered.

"Well...we got caught before it started, so did it really count?" Tai shrugged.

"Alright, students! This looks like we have everyone here," a young woman walked in with TK by her side. She wore a tailored dress suit and expensive-looking high heels and her short, brown hair was styled into a bob.

"Hi Principal Himekawa!" Joe got up from his chair.

"Sit down," the woman motioned her finger down. "Now that I have you all here, I brought you here to Saturday detention to help volunteer at the library. I'm going to bring the librarian assistant over and she will assign tasks for you. You can leave at 3pm or whenever the tasks are completed to her satisfaction, whichever comes first. I'll be right back to get her, so just stay here," Principal Himekawa sternly said.

"Yes sir," Tai said.

"That's another day of detention for you," Principal Himekawa pointed her finger at him and walked away.

"So... isn't today a nice day?" TK tapped his fingers against them table.

"Hmph," Mimi pouted.

"Nice day? It would be better if I weren't here," Joe snapped.

"It kinda sounds like you're blaming me for all of this," Matt crossed his arms.

"Nice day for sure," Izzy snorted.

"Tough crowd," TK nervously sighed.

"Hey TK, do us a favor and shut up," Matt snapped.

"What?!" TK gasped.

"Don't be so rude, Matt. Look, get over it. We're all here on a Saturday morning and we can't change that, so we're just going to have to bite the bullet and deal with it for a couple of hours and move on," Sora said.

"Exactly," Tai said.

"I don't understand. How come the two of you are the only ones not extremely upset about being here?" Joe exclaimed.

"Oh trust me, we're upset. But after hearing you guys argue just now, I don't think anything we did was nearly as bad. Still don't think we should be in Saturday detention for it, but it could be worse," Sora said.

"What are you guys in for? It kinda sounds like you all brought each other in here," TK said.

"You know what? I think he's right! Look! Two, two, and two!" Tai pointed at everyone.

"Well, I'll tell you I'm completely innocent from all of this!" Joe yelled.

"Please! I was set up!" Matt shouted back!

"I really shouldn't be here! It's not my fault Mimi's a lazy, selfish-"

"Don't you dare keep talking!" Mimi smacked him in the face.

"Oh baby," Matt bit his lip and nodded.

"And I bet you if a teacher were here, I'd get in trouble for being slapped! How fair is that?" Izzy winced.

"You don't have to tell me about fair. It's like the whole world is against me," TK nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... I think we can say we're both equally to blame, right Sora?" Tai grimaced.

"Yeah, safe to say. Finally see the light," Sora nodded in agreement.

"Wow, look who's got themselves figured out. Must be nice!" Joe said.

"Hey, maybe we can help you guys out! Fix your friendships again!" Tai excitedly said.

"Me and her are _not_ friends. Never were," Izzy said.

"Yes we totally were!" Mimi scoffed.

"Oh yeah. Well, this is the first time we've talked more than five words since that summer camp six years ago and we've been in all the same classes all throughout middle and high school. Do you even know my name?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah! It's Izzy, duh!" Mimi shrugged.

"No, I mean my actual first name," Izzy asked.

"Oh... Izzy's not your first name?" Mimi bit her lip.

"Hahahahaha! I guess we know the answer to that one!" Matt laughed.

"Okay, fine...so you're not the closest of friends, but let's mend your relationship so you can at least be good acquaintances again! Sounds good?" Tai said.

"Don't care, whatever passes the time quickly," Izzy scoffed.

"That's the spirit...," Sora forced a smile.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Tai asked.

"Me!" Joe and Matt yelled in unison.

"Well, looks like someone's on the same page," TK said.

"Alright, let's get ready for the people's court!" Tai nodded.

"Tai...should we really set this up like a court? Doesn't that kind of sounds like we're setting everyone up to choose sides?" Sora frowned.

"It's because we are! Someone's always right!" Joe said.

"But what if everyone's wrong? And that's why we're all here? Why don't we just listen to each other's stories to vent! After all, at the end of the day, we are a bunch of kids stuck in a library on a Saturday morning instead of...oh,I don't know, eating breakfast at this hour?" Sora shrugged.

"Yeah! We could be like a breakfast club!" TK excitedly said.

"No, that sounds stupid. How about Brunch Bunch? Like Brady Bunch? But it's brunch...," Matt smiled.

"Sure, I guess. Didn't know we were giving ourselves a name," Sora said.

"I was cool with the Brunch Bunch until you mentioned Brady, and can I just say how much I hate Tom Brady?" Tai clenched his fists.

"Is it because he plays for the best team in the NFL?" Matt smirked.

"Guys, off-topic! We're here to talk about how we got here in the first place! So who wants to go first?" Sora clapped her hands.

"Me! I have to clear my name! I was wronged! Wronged!" Joe yelled.

"Alright. Joe, Matt...you guys have the floor," Tai sat in his chair.


End file.
